


Warmth

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abusive Parents, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: All Heinz wanted was to avoid frostbite.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Roger Doofenshmirtz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Scar Is A Story I Can Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309635) by [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue). 



> I have an entire month of being too busy to read or write fanfics and this one time I end up in the Phineas and Ferb fandom I find this. Oof. Could not resist!
> 
> Also, I would have written this as a turning point for 2D Doof, until I realized that the onky bad thing that happened to him was losing a goddamn toy train.
> 
> (Can't believe I can't remember what I'm trying to study, but I can still remember freaking details from a movie I watched only twice nine years ago.)
> 
> But hey! I still wanted a Roger & Heinz fic? Maybe they wouldn't have interacted much, but just wanted a fic where they got that...epiphany. That's all.

All he wanted was to be avoid frostbite.

Heinz snuck in Only Son's kennel, so avoid the chill to permanently set deep in his bones, but Only Son didn't like that.

Heinz had to defend himself.

So he stays warm.

His skin was hot with adrenaline and the stinging pain from the bites the large dog managed, but there is also the meat from Only Son that clung under his nails and on his fraying, wool jacket.

He won.

But not for long.

Father was not pleased.

(When they heard the boy's screams, they did not care.

But the cut off of a dog's growl into a whimper then silence?)

 _It was an accident!_ He cried.

Father doesn't listen.

(Did they ever hear him at all?)

Heinz doesn't see Roger's face because Mother pulls him away before he sees the worst of it. But all the smarts didn't go to Heinz; it takes an entire night of pondering to go through the confusion and horror to realize the truth behind the sight of Father screaming at a terrified gnome(?!) with his older brother's name on his tongue.

(That Heinz was no troublemaker, didn't run away from home but turned out to be the gnome he'd always seen through the window at night when he's frightened of monsters in the dark?

Before Roger can go up to his father to _ask_ , Mother grabs hold of him and shushes him. Roger might not know a lot, but he knew Father didn't favor Roger or Heinz. Except he _loved_ Only Son.

Nobody would want to bother the violent man when he is grieving.)

Heinz doesn't get to sleep in Only Son's place.

But he's still warm.

It didn't make sense.

It takes him an entire night of pondering to realize that the only thing warming him in such a cold home is Only Son's blood and his parents' hatred.


End file.
